


Skz Prompts

by fluffysung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fanfic Ideas, Gen, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, a few of them are general or unspecified, also lowkey don't like some of these prompts but oh well... someone else might, and kinda cliche too but uhh yeah, changed the format bc it was bothering me, fic ideas, honestly don't know what this is-, i'm jisung biased if it wasn't obvious-, i'm trying to use different ships though, just rearranged everything lmao, oh! there are a few (like only 2) drabbles as well, or at least i hope so T-T, prompts, they get a little better?, we'll see...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysung/pseuds/fluffysung
Summary: I'm honestly not a good writer and I have a few ideas that I'd love to see written out (some of them probably have already been written out but-)Prompts: 102Drabbles: 2
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. School Related AUs (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi c: 
> 
> Thank you for checking this out! If you decide to write any of these prompts, feel free to change the characters or modify the prompts in any way you deem necessary. It'd be great if you could leave a comment if you've decided to write one cause I'd love to read it!
> 
> I'll be adding more prompts every once in a while! Hope you have a great day or night. Thank you again ^^
> 
> Oh, also! Disclaimer: These are purely fictional prompts made solely for entertainment. Characters, character portrayal, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either made up or used in a fictitious manner. They're not meant to be applied to real-life or taken seriously and aren't made with the intent of violating images of artists. There are also situations here that are romanticized when they're not meant to be and I just want to say that in all other situations, I do not condone these types of things. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you can find some prompts that you like (also sorry if that seemed too serious for a prompt fic, just wanted to clarify some things)!

**Prompt 1 - Jeongin/Jisung**

What happens when the school's bad boy turns out to be a little? 

(eg. bad boy!Jisung is known for causing trouble and occasionally bullying people. However, something happens one day and ends up triggering his little side while he's in the middle of bullying-- let's say Jeongin (sorry :C ) for example, in the bathroom and things slowly start to change between them.) 

**Prompt 2 - Jisung-centric**

While exploring his new apartment, Han Jisung, a 24-year-old college student, finds himself in front of a portal. He decides to go through it only to end up landing in someone's lap. Let's just say that it wasn't the prettiest moment in his life, but who knows, maybe it was a good thing. 

**Prompt 3 - general/your choice**

An apocalypse breaks out during the middle of class and a group of middle schoolers finds themselves struggling to survive.

**Prompt 4 - Hyunjin/Seungmin**

Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin get paired up for a school project, but what happens when Seungmin stumbles across an abandoned house with pictures filled with him?

**Prompt 5 - general/your choice**

What happens when someone drugs the school lunch and everyone finds themselves stuck in the same horrific dream?

**Prompt 6 - Hyunjin/Jeongin**

Hwang Hyunjin comes across Yang Jeongin, a popular student known for his sweet and bubbly image, on Omegle.

**Prompt 7 - general/your choice**

Supernatural beings live among humans in secret but what happens when there's a school lockdown and they're forced to show their powers in order to protect others?

**Prompt 8 - Seungmin-centric**

Vampires are real despite the fact that people think they're just made up and Seungmin starts to notice something off about his teacher (and none of his friends believe him).

**Prompt 9 - Hyunjin/Minho**

There's always been tension between Hyunjin and Minho, the school's most popular playboys. They've been constantly competing to try and outdo one another until one party leads to them kissing after a game of spin the bottle and things change as they slowly begin to realize that they've fallen for each other. 

**Prompt 10 - Chan/Jisung**

Chan gets dared to scream a line from one of his songs down the escalators near a crowded part of the mall. What he didn't expect was to hear someone belt out the next few lines, and for that someone to be Han Jisung, the very quiet boy who Chan usually saw alone and sometimes in the bathroom during lunch.

**Prompt 11 - Felix/Minho**

Felix has a manipulative friend. Their relationship isn't the greatest, but Felix deals with the awkward silences, the hugging, the begging, the guilt-tripping, and the dragging because he knows that he'd feel bad if he were to leave. Minho, one of the most popular students at school, takes notice of this relationship one day, and like many other cliche stories, he makes it a goal of his to help Felix. He decides to start off with the small things like asking for an extra pencil or "accidentally" dropping his opened drink near Felix. They slowly begin to get closer and Felix's "friend" notices, so they start rumors and try to separate them. One day, it even escalates to the point where Felix gets pushed onto a busy road and gets sent to the hospital as his "friend" eventually gets punished. Felix and Minho get closer during this time and his "friend" finally begins to open their eyes before deciding that maybe they should begin to make things right. It wasn't easy at first, but relationships eventually get mended (even if things aren't the same) and things begin to get a little better for everyone.

**Prompt 12 - Jisung/everyone**

Jisung transfers to a new school. He’s really shy, but everyone (like almost the whole school) thinks he’s cute. He gains the attention of the rest of SKZ and they all try to win him over, but what happens when he ends up falling for all of them? 

**Prompt 13 - Hyunjin/Minho**

Hyunjin and Minho are dancers in college. They know of each other, but Minho has a small dislike for Hyunjin whereas Hyunjin is stuck with a not so small crush on Minho. During a performance, Minho trips and nearly falls off the stage and onto the floor. Luckily for Minho, Hyunjin ends up catching him. Will something happen between them?

**Prompt 14 - Jeongin/Jisung**

It's school sports week. Everyone in the school is required to participate, although rather than grade vs. grade, everyone gets split up into groups with a combination of all grades. They all play games and stuff like they're supposed to, but Jeongin keeps on somehow ending up in Jisung’s lap despite him being in a completely different team and Jisung doesn't seem to be too happy about it, but hey, maybe this'll lead to something more. 

**Prompt 15 - Hyunjin/Jisung**

Hyunsung are classmates who’ve worked together over zoom plenty of times (bc randomized breakout groups always manage to group them together) and bump into each other one day. Hyunjin makes fun of their height difference.

**Prompt 16 - Jisung/Seungmin**

Jisung writes a confession letter to Seungmin, the popular yet nice kid, not thinking of sending it, but accidentally drops it when leaving school. The janitor sees it and puts it in Seumgin’s locker because, why not?

**Prompt 17 - Minho/Seungmin**

Minho, the popular kid, gives his jacket to Seungmin because he looked cold and totally not because he had a crush on him.

**Prompt 18 - Hyunjin/Jisung**

Jisung is a "bad boy" at his high school. But maybe he's just misunderstood. And maybe he’s just a really soft person who needs someone to give his love to. Enter Hyunjin who eventually changes things. And maybe Hyunjin also starts out as an actual bad boy. 

**Prompt 19 - Jeongin-centric**

Jeongin was a quite shy and nerdy person in middle school. Just days before high school begins, Jeongin decides to fuck it and convinces himself to seem more confident. But is he truly himself?

**Prompt 20 - general/your choice**

Skz are all in college. They get put into a house and are told that there's one straight man among them. If they can figure out who it is, they get a prize. None of them are straight.


	2. School Related AUs (2)

**Prompt 1 - Minho-centric**

Minho is the popular kid at his high school. Many people avoid him though, saying he's mean, ignorant, nothing but a rich spoiled pretty kid. But, what if he wasn't?

One of his friends decides to come out to the rest of his friends one day. They don't take it well and loudly out him to the rest of the school while calling him disgusting names. Minho stands up for him, much to everyone else's surprise. And yeah, maybe he left school with an itching bruise on his cheek, but it was worth it because his friend deserved to feel safe, even if it was with just one person. And things get better. They really do. For the both of them.

Maybe a group of other boys help defend his friend as well...

**Prompt 2 - Changbin/Minho**

Changbin is the quiet kid who was known for being really humble. He was essentially the "teacher's pet" even if he never volunteered. But one day, that changes. Something happens and all of a sudden, he's involved in almost all the school fights. Nobody knows what's wrong because everyone else involved in the fights always blames it on Changbin, but what if he was actually defending those who were being bullied? But then comes the question of why no one ever said anything. What if it was because Changbin specifically told them not to? What if he had to act strong to... protect something? To protect someone? Like an act of dominance even if that wasn't entirely true? Then enters Minho. He's just transferred to the school, but gets bullied right away. Like always, Changbin interferes and tells Minho to keep quiet. They share a class where the teacher goes on about why they're so disappointed in Changbin until Minho decides to defend him. Tell everyone the truth. Of course, Changbin confronts him and things happen.

(Maybe at first, Changbin is slightly aggressive towards Minho before they get to know each other more and things begin to develop whether it be a close friendship or a romantic relationship. Then things begin to change. Changbin begins to change. Part of it being that he's finally of age and has more freedom. Maybe to protect someone. Pay a ransom. Who knows? But things get better.)

**Prompt 3 - Jisung/Seungmin**

Jisung is the new kid. He's really kind and considerate. Everyone at school loves him. Except for one. And that's Seungmin.

"He's a little suspicious don't you think?"

"Why do you dislike him so much, Seungmin? He's an angel!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just forget it."

-

"What the... Jisung?"

Jisung turns around, panicked.

"I- you gotta leave. Quick."

"Why?"

"They're gonna see you."

"Who-?"

"SHUSH, they're coming!"

"Okay, but wHO-"

Seungmin is cut off by a shove before Jisung is pulling him into a kiss, tugging his hood up.

"Don't struggle. It's gonna looks suspicious."

Jisung mumbled as Seungmin tried to push him away.

Au in which Jisung is innocent but then again, is a part of a gang/a spy or something- (your choice) and Seungmin ends up stumbling across him after school when he's chasing after some dangerous people.

**Prompt 4 - Changbin-centric**

Changbin is born with a deadly ability (maybe it works when someone stares directly into their eyes/touches their hands) and spends his childhood moving from school to school. He's finally in high school, in a whole different town, wearing sunglasses and gloves. Because he's quiet, people begin to bully him until one thing leads to another and someone ends up dying after snatching the sunglasses off of his face and forcing him to stare at them. He becomes an outcast essentially until he meets a group that accepts him for who he is and eventually finds a way to basically cheat the system and make Changbin "normal".

**Prompt 5 - Changbin/Jisung**

Jisung finds himself pinned to the wall by a somewhat aggravated Changbin because he was staring at him (or well his clothes because he thought it was pretty, but Changbin didn't know that). 

**Prompt 6 - Jeongin-centric**

Au where Jeongin is on a 5-day field trip with the rest of his grade (the teachers told them that if they didn't go, they'd still have to go to school and do work in the office). They have to share rooms, of course, and Jeongin is paired with one of the bad boys. How will things play out?

**Prompt 7 - general/your choice**

Performing arts school where one challenge in the semester is to split students into groups of 12 (regardless of grades and gender) where they will compete with e/o whether it be in dance, sports, singing, acting, or cleverness. They (all the people in 1 group) also all have to stay in the same room for the whole challenge which will be around 2+ weeks. Chaos and drama ensue. 

**Prompt 8 - Changbin/Minho**

The popular boy loses a bet and has to ask someone out. His friends choose Changbin, the relatively quiet kid you could say, but they've talked of course, when they were assigned to sit at the same table or when Minho would make jokes with his other friends across the room, so they weren't complete strangers at least. Maybe everything starts out as a joke but slowly develops into something more because they both have other sides to them, don't they?

**Prompt 9 - Jisung-centric**

World where schools are supposed to assign you "soulmates" and have rankings based on popularity. Jisung is an average person but becomes really popular after an incident. After a period of time, Jisung begins sitting with the "losers" because popular kids were annoying and too worried about keeping their ranks. Maybe he finds his soulmate(s) there.

**Prompt 10 - Hyunjin/Minho**

School fight. Minho slips while throwing a punch and now Hyunjin finds himself pinned against the wall, staring straight into Minho's eyes, only a few inches apart. They stare at each other, neither planning to move if it weren't for the loud _ooohs_ and _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ that came from the crowd of students around them.

Hyunjin finds that he prefers being in Minho's arms rather than against his bloody fists.

**Prompt 11 - Felix/Jisung**

Jisung is the new student. Just after one day in school, there's a rumor about how he and Felix, the school's f boy, are dating. Just because they sat next to each other. Felix, of course, gets annoyed from having to say no and explaining so many times, so he gives up and just says, yes, they're dating. The news spreads fairly quickly and people are... surprised. Jisung has absolutely no idea what had happened but just decides to go with it. He has no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

**Prompt 12 - Chan/Jisung**

Chan, a senior interested in music (who occasionally TAs for his English teacher (that teaches multiple grades)), meets Jisung, the seemingly quiet freshman who was _extremely_ good at writing.

**Prompt 13 - Hyunjin-centric**

"Take the hands next to you and raise them up."

Hyunjin knew that no one was gonna hold his hands so he rose them up without glancing from right to left, until... he felt someone embrace his hand into their own. Filled with slight surprise, he looks over, and low and behold, it's his crush. He desperately forces down his blush and turns to look straight ahead although he swears that in the corner of his eye, his crush looked at him and smiled.

_This is okay_ , he thought.

_He probably doesn't like me anyway. He's just being nice._

But it's about 2 days later when he learns that despite standing near the middle of the crowd, his crush chose to hold his hand only.

(Probably have this be a university event/ice breaker or something...)

**Prompt 14 - Jisung-centric**

"You're telling me that Han Jisung, the nerd who sits on the bathroom floor during lunch, has abs?!? And that he beat the biggest person in our class in self-defense!?"

"That's not even the most surprising part! There's... _more_."

**Prompt 15 - Minho/Seungmin**

Minho and Seungmin have to hold hands in front of the class as a punishment for starting a fight with each other.

**Prompt 16 - general/your choice**

A delinquent, goody 2 shoes, and a bystander are all involved with each other after an incident at school. What could go wrong?

**Prompt 17 - Hyunjin/Jisung**

Hyunjin wants some of Jisung's chapstick, and Jisung thinks he's cute.


	3. Soulmate/bonds Related AUs

**Prompt 1 - Minho-centric**

_Guns?! What do they need guns for??_ _Whatever... Accept transaction._

_...2/2 accepts..._

_...Loading..._

_...Transaction complete..._

Au where soulmates can control whether or not you can buy things (except for basic necessities) and Minho's soulmate is part of the mafia.

**Prompt 2 - your choice**

Au where permanent bonds are created after you kiss someone whether you intended to or not.

**Prompt 3 - your choice**

A world where soulmates can hear each other's music and what they read. Character A or B keeps wondering why the other person keeps on reading and listening to what they do.

**Prompt 4 - Chan-centric**

People wake up when their soulmate(s) say their name. Chan just wants to know why it's always at 2 am.

**Prompt 5 - Jeongin-centric**

Jeongin enters a magic shop. He ends up buying a charm/potion and upon inspecting it, realizes that something is off but was too late to realize that fact and now something's wrong.

Or he ends up meeting his soulmate(s) through a bond he had created upon buying the charm/potion.

**Prompt 6 - Jeongin-centric**

Au where the number of kisses/soulmates you have is determined by birth and Jeongin either has none or too many.

**Prompt 7 - your choice**

World where crushes are kept secret, but when feelings are returned, a bracelet appears on each of their wrists. It only disappears after one has moved on/lost interest or turns into a ring when their bond seems strong enough. It's only until it turns into a ring that other people are able to see it, which means that there are cases where people leave for others.


	4. Video Game/Magic/Supernatural Related AUs

**Prompt 1 - Minho-centric**

Minho wakes up in an alleyway with no recollection of how he had gotten there. He exits the alleyway confused, and wanders around before finding someone kind enough to hear out his questions. He gets told that he was in the afterlife--the shittiest part of it to be specific (apparently because he must’ve been a shit person when he was still alive), though, he was also told that he could enter the better parts of the afterlife as long as he makes enough money and does enough good deeds. Hearing that he had a second chance of making things better, he thanks the person before setting out, unaware of the many relationships that were to come and change his life--or well, his afterlife--forever. 

**Prompt 2 - general/your choice**

Experiment 5749: 32+ people were stripped of their freedom, waking up in a world where things seem too much like a video game to be real. They're split up into two groups, identified by the small symbol between their fingers. Everything seems fine before they're suddenly fighting for their lives with the promise that it'll all stop when one group completely dies.

**Prompt 3 - Changbin-centric**

Changbin plans to become a superhero to seek revenge for the death of his parents but how will he do that without any powers?

**Prompt 4 - Felix-centric**

Felix was drugged when he was little and ended up developing superpowers that he's hidden ever since he could imagine until someone finds out.

**Prompt 5 - Chan/Minho**

Minho is from a video game. Something happens and now he’s in the real world, no more health bars, no more superpowers, no more nothing. Just his body and some clothes. He meets Chan and maybe the change isn't so bad after all.

**Prompt 6 - Jisung/Minho**

Jisung just moved into a new home. Minho is a ghost (can choose when to be completely invisible or slightly opaque) in the home who decides to "haunt" the new resident. Jisung gets scared and curls up in the corner of his room to cry. After a while, Minho starts to feel bad. He tries to make it up to Jisung, and maybe both of them fall in love on the way. Maybe Minho also gets another chance at life.

**Prompt 7 - Felix-centric**

Felix is a chef with superpowers. He uses it to help other people. 

**Prompt 8 - your choice**

Au where you get some sort of curse or blessing after you turn 13. People who're cursed also tend to get looked down on.

**Prompt 9 - Jeongin-centric**

Jeongin lives in a world full of people with superpowers, but he's weak. He's then is given a chance to ✨level-up✨ and meets others on the way as he gets stronger and stronger (although failing sometimes on the way).

**Prompt 10 - your choice**

Character B is a supervillain who finds joy out of people struggling but comes across Character A who accepts their fate and all. Except, Character B doesn't end up killing them bc why did Character A give in so easily? They end up talking and helping each other out on the way.

**Prompt 11 - Felix-centric**

Magic/video game au where Felix has a very rare and powerful yet "disturbing" power/quirk that makes people avoid him like the plague once they know. He encounters a group of friends who upon learning of his powers, don't do anything but accept that and continue talking like it was normal. They didn't scream, or look at him in disgust, or back away, or make any excuses to leave. No, they just accepted that and maybe Felix is very grateful for that.

**Prompt 12 - Jeongin-centric**

Jeongin has the ability to see who's in danger and the reason why. He's helped many people this way until he meets one person who he just can't seem to help. He makes it his goal to help them.


	5. Social Media Related/Chaotic AUs

**Prompt 1 - general/your choice**

Crack AU where there's a robbery at a local fast food restaurant but none of the workers seem to give a fuck about it.

**Prompt 2 - Chan/Minho**

Chan had just wanted to peacefully stalk his fans through Twitter but ends up coming across Lee Know, a boy (as far as the pronouns in his bio told him) who ran a well-known fan account dedicated to Chan's group, who had decided to do a face reveal and unknowingly caught Chan's interest.

**Prompt 3 - Jeongin-centric**

Au where Jeongin finally decided that he had had enough of his neighbors setting off fireworks at 4:20 am every day.

"CAN YALL JUST SHUT THE _F U C K_ UP AND NOT SET OFF FIREWORKS AT ASS CRACK O CLOCK?"

"Oooh~ Seems like someone's on their period~"

"I'M NOT EVEN A GIRL YOU DUMBASS-"

**Prompt 4 - Jeongin-centric**

_"Hyung is sorry. "_

Jeongin reads this as tears roll down his cheeks. He was in disbelief and pain. Unable to keep it to himself, he goes back to Twitter and comments <Why? I'd just gotten to know you, hyung.> After a few moments, he replies to his comment <Thank you for being a great hyung. I love you.>

Hurt fic where Jeongin's mom decides to tell him that he had another sibling. It turns out to be <insert oc>, a popular idol in Korea who he happens to stan. However, a few months after a messy reunion with <oc> and many positive memories, <oc> had decided to sadly take his life away. Though it was bad for everyone, <oc's> group members (skz) decide to try and help him through the pain. 

additional scene where his comment gets the attention of skz's fans and eventually news reporters. 

(might be better as a twitter au-)

**Prompt 5 - general/your choice**

World where zombies eat grain foods (like bread). And do anything to get their hands on them, which annoys everyone. (Bread is the main problem which means that people can either get infected by it or 'cured' after deprived of it.)

**Prompt 6 - Felix/Jisung**

Au where gamer!lix likes to leave his discord user in the chat and Jisung is mad that he keeps on killing him (even if Jisung is ranked first on his team too).


	6. Rich/CEO Related Prompts

**Prompt 1 - Jeongin/Minho**

Jeongin being the clumsy person he is, stumbles and bumps into a stranger (Minho, the CEO of a popular company) at the airport. He quickly apologizes and the stranger looks a bit annoyed before waving him off. Jeongin goes to reach for his suitcase but looks down seeing 2 identical looking suitcases. He ends up grabbing the one closest to him and begins to leave. As he begins to unpack, however, he realizes that he'd grabbed the wrong one (And maybe Jeongin may have died a bit inside because there were some not so child-friendly things in there but hey, no one needs to know). Jeongin decides to head to bed after that and wakes up the next day for a job interview which, surprise surprise, ends up being with Minho.

**Prompt 2 - Hyunjin-centric**

Hyunjin is broke and is one missing rent payment away from having to move out. Enter a rich CEO dude who offers to pay for it.

**Prompt 3 - Hyunjin/Jisung**

Jisung, a shy yet well-known (not popular... just well-known) person, used to have a crush on Hyunjin, a pretty popular person in their grade, back in middle school. I say used to because they ended up going to different high schools and never saw each other again. 

Could there have been something? Maybe... Maybe in 7th grade, when they used to sit at the same table for English. When maybe Hyunjin might’ve liked Jisung. When they could’ve possibly have held hands, even if it was a joke because Hyunjin wanted to “compare their hands” after someone else in the class was going around and asking people to compare their hands only to intertwine them (yeah… looking back, Jisung kind of regretted only laughing and lifting his hand until their hands almost touched only to put it down seconds after because what would’ve happened if Jisung put their hands together? Would Hyunjin have linked their hands together? What would've happened?). But in 8th grade? No, not a chance. They shared no classes and weren't friends either so what excuse would there be to talk?

...but what if they met again 10 years later? What if... what if Jisung began working for Hyunjin, the youngest rising CEO? What if in the company, filled with hundreds of people, Jisung ends up becoming Hyunjin’s secretary? What if Hyunjin might've had the slightest crush on Jisung too? What if? What would happen?

**Prompt 4 - Chan/Hyunjin**

"What the-" Hyunjin mutters, clicking on the notification.

_Card declined._

_Missing amount: $65.30_

_Store: McDonald's_

_Current Balance: -$10.03_

_Not you? Click for further information._

"65 dollars at... McDonald's? Jeez... Who the hell spends that much money at Mcdonald's?" Jisung says, peering over Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Ughh I should've canceled the card when I figured it was missing." Hyunjin groans, throwing a hand over his face. 

-

_Money transfer._

_Amount: $10,000_

_Note: Smh... anyway, you can contact me at (***) ***-****. I'll find a time to return your card to you. If you want._

_Current balance: $9,989.97_

_Not you? Click for further information._

"Holy shit-"

Sugar daddy au. Chan "stole" (he picked it up from the floor) Hyunjin's credit card. He tries to use it because, why not? The card declines though because there's... no money in it. Chan is slightly disappointed, but puts it aside and pays with his own card. He ends up transferring a shit ton of money into the card on his way home.


	7. Someone gets hurt/Something bad happens AUs

**Prompt 1 - Seungmin-centric**

Seungmin just wanted to be a good brother and get his sister some pads and extra pain medicine. How in the world did he end up in a van driving to god knows where after being mistaken as a girl?

**Prompt 2 - Hyunjin/Jisung**

Hyunjin just wanted to go home. Why is he locked inside Target with his enemy, Jisung, who's not to mention, badly injured?

**Prompt 3 - Jisung/Seungmin (or your choice!)**

Ex-hitmen!Jisung and Seungmin were walking, surrounded by calmness before everything becomes anything but calm. In just a few moments, they find themselves in an alleyway, pinned up against the wall, surrounded by what seemed to be gang members if the tattoo on their necks were anything to go off of. They feign surprise and fear when threatened knowing that they were too outnumbered to do much damage, especially without any weapons. Unsurprisingly, they end up getting forced into a van that had pulled up to the entrance of the alleyway and are being driven away to probably meet a higher up, although, they aren't scared because they'll always have a plan.

**Prompt 4 -Jisung/Minho**

"And you,"

Jisung looks straight at Minho, giving him a hard glare.

"Thanks a lot for helping."

"Wait, I-"

Au where 19-year-old officer Lee Minho (this isn't really realistic but like let's just pretend that he's just really skilled) tries to make it up to 17-year-old Han Jisung after he failed--didn't even bother to actually--to stop a fight between him (Jisung) and a racist man who shoved his mother, called them racial slurs and left Jisung with a bruised cheek.

**Prompt 5 - Seungmin-centric**

Seungmin just wanted to keep skz safe as they were leaving the venue. That's how he ended up talking to a sketchy looking person he saw run after skz. Everything was fine until he’s suddenly having to fight them after they pulled out a knife to threaten him. The encounter wasn't the best given the fact that he had gotten a wound running across most of his arm, but he had successfully unarmed the person and gotten them to leave so he thought his job was done. What he failed to remember though, was that skz was in a van only a few meters away from him. They had witnessed the whole thing and one member even ends up running out to ask him if he needed a ride to the hospital. That’s how he ended up in a van surrounded by some of his favorite people with many more encounters with them to come.


	8. Other AUs

**Prompt 1 - Chan/Changbin**

Chan's encountered so many two-faced idols. Can Changbin change that?

**Prompt 2 - Jisung-centric**

Jisung texts his idol every day, unsurprisingly getting no response. He goes through some shit and decides to let it all out to his idol because it not like they’d see it or respond anyway, right? Maybe. Probably, but what happens when their idol accidentally clicks on the dm and reads it?

**Prompt 3 - Hyunjin/Jisung**

Arranged marriage. 

"Rule number 1: Personal space. No sleeping in my bed."

"Of course I wouldn't! That's basic human decency! Also my rule too." 

"Hmmm...? Wait- Why are you here?!" Hyunjin was awoken by the dip of their bed and a _special_ person right next to them. 

"Huh?" Jisung looked up sleepily. 

"Ugh, whatever. Just stay on the other side." 

"Mmm."

That, of course, didn't happen, but it, of course, was the start of something new.

**Prompt 4 - Changbin/Jisung**

Changbin's friends catcall Jisung whilst all drunk and Changbin scolds them and apologizes. They meet again and a whole new love story develops.

**Prompt 5 - Jeongin-centric**

Jeongin finds himself regretting his past decisions and has to deal with it after he gets his parents back.

**Prompt 6 - Chan/Felix**

Felix being the good son he is, agrees to sign up to become an altar server at his local church. After passing the training and serving exactly 40 times, he doesn't expect to have a talk with Chan, a very experienced server (who he may or may not have a crush on), who pulls him to the side after they had finished changing out of their albs to ask him if he'd want to train further for a special group, and he certainly didn't expect it to be an undercover unit under the FBI.

**Prompt 7 - 3racha-centric**

For their last attempt at success, 3racha decides to enter a talent show for all types of performing arts. Their goal was to win and keep away from their agreement to disband, something they had sadly come to terms with, but what happens when they end up getting more than they had bargained for?

**Prompt 8 - Jisung/Minho**

"What the _fuck_ -"

"I'm sorry- just help me _please_ -"

Jisung was running for his life. He fucked up and he needed to hide unless he wanted to end up dead. Doing the only thing he thought was logical at the moment, he ran to the bathroom. Dumb idea, but hey, what other choice did he have now? 

Minho was just trying to use the bathroom in peace, but luck didn't seem to be on his side as someone crawls into his stall.

"You want me to kiss you?! Are you insane?!" 

" _Please_ \- at least pretend- shit, they're coming-"

**Prompt 9 - Hyunjin-centric**

Historical Au where Hyunjin is a former prince who gets kicked out of his kingdom.

"Hey! You can't make me do that. I'm the prince!"

"Pfft. You mean _were_. You can do it, you big child. I know you can."

**Prompt 10 - Jisung-centric**

It's 2098 and Jisung has a hobby of collecting and admiring things from the past, whether it be something cool like change from the early 1900s or something as basic as a bar of soap. One day, he finds himself a textbook. There's a number written inside with a "text me" beside it along with a slightly newer yet still old message talking about how someone had found their true love because of it. It was cliche, to say the least. 

Curiosity gets the best of Jisung and he finds himself typing the number into his phone, wondering if it still existed. It did. And although he knew that it wouldn't be the same person, he texted the number and was pleasantly surprised when he got a reply a few minutes later. Boy was Jisung in for a ride.

**Prompt 11 - Seungmin-centric**

Seungmin turns towards his phone, an emergency alert flashing across the screen, telling people to take shelter immediately. 

_Should I be… worried?_

“IT'S TIME! COME WITH ME!"

Seungmin whips his head around and ends up face to face with a masked man.

“.....WHO-” 

Everything goes black.

**Prompt 12 - Jisung-centric**

Jisung scrolls through his tl and sees an old friend's post. He stares at it for a moment before his heart begins to pang with sadness and regret. Regret for not being a better friend. Regret for not trying to keep the friendship going. Regret for not being there for them like they were for him. But what can he do now? Nothing. A new chapter of their lives has already begun. They've moved on already, so he should too, right? Sure, but he makes a promise to himself to treat others better. To treat them like how they deserve to be treated.

And then he meets them again, a few years later when they've all graduated and progressed further in life. They meet as potential roommates and decide, hey, I mean I don't know you anymore, but you seemed nice, so maybe this can work. And maybe it does. Maybe a bit too well.

**Prompt 13 - your choice**

Roommates. One gets stuck in the shower in the middle of the night.

**Prompt 14 - general/your choice**

8 of the smartest (most clever, strategic, talented, etc.) teens in Korea are called to solve one of the hardest cases that had almost every detective and investigator stumped. They end up having to even go on one of the most dangerous missions yet, but they all grew up learning some type of self-defense and survival skills so maybe they'll be okay, right?

**Prompt 15 - Hyunjin/Jisung/Minho**

Jisung and Minho had a complicated relationship. They were... lovers, you could say, except- they weren't. Minho was dating Hyunjin and they loved each other. Jisung and Minho go way back, having known each other for a long couple of years, through thick and thin. They helped each other out... quite a lot considering the fact that Minho was in a relationship. This goes on until Hyunjin finally finds out. Things were a mess at first. Lots of yelling, lots of crying, lots of arguing, lots of slammed doors. But they come to a compromise and maybe loving Minho isn't the only thing they have in common anymore.

**Prompt 16 - Jeongin/Minho**

Chan decides to invite all his close friends (who mostly don't know each other btw) over for a celebration of sorts. Jeongin and Minho (basically still strangers) are left alone for a "little while" (whenever Chan says this you'd best expect it's an hour or three later) because they were the only ones who didn't want to get up and move. Something's wrong with Jeongin though (maybe it's a text message or post or smth). Minho notices and sits there very "discretely" looking at Jeongin until Jeongin stares back at him and mutters "baba" in a small voice with teary eyes. It takes Minho by surprise, of course, but there's clearly something wrong, so Minho tries to help.

**Prompt 17 - Chan/Minho**

Minho and Chan move into apartments without knowing that they were connected (the previous long-term owners made a passage between the two places in case of an emergency or gathering). Minho comes across the entrance on his day off. Filled with curiosity and zero disregard for his safety, he goes through it. He comes across another door eventually and opens it with quite a loud squeak. Chan, who was taking a bath at the time, startles and exits his bathroom, covered only by a single towel that he hoped would stay up the whole time. He creeps into his bedroom and grabs a quite hefty bat before making his way towards the noise. The two of them make eye contact as Chan swings open his spare room, panicking before threatening to call the police. Minho panics as well as he gestures towards the door he came from, trying to explain himself. Chan's towel drops midway through Minho's explanation (which is when Minho finally decides to turn back to Chan).

**Prompt 18 - your choice**

Prince has the chance of going into town and ends up stumbling upon a boy who helps him love himself a bit more.

**Prompt 19 - Jisung-centric**

There's a whole neighborhood filled w/ "stays" (dunno who's gonna be the idol(s)). Anyways, there's some event or something where the idol is hosting a "meet and greet" where they'd go to fans houses to visit. The key thing that they need is a sign whether it be handwritten or printed. Jisung sees his neighbors all with signs on their homes and Jisung, not wanting to be left out, decides to put one of his own up without knowing its purpose. The idol visits his house (and Jisung doesn't know how to tell him that he doesn't know who he is).

**Prompt 20 - Jeongin-centric**

Jeongin drunkenly confesses his insecurities and need for validation to one of his fwb because he wanted to vent but accidentally clicked on _his_ contact instead of his own.


	9. Other Aus (2)

**Prompt 1 - your choice**

Royal arranged marriage au. Two princes are to marry each other (for benefits when ruling and stuff). They both don't want to but agree for the sake of the people. They don't like each other at first, having way too many differences, but end up falling in love.

**Prompt 2 - your choice**

"I see you're bribing kids..."

"I- don't act like... don't act like you aren't bribing everyone else with money."

"With money? Oh honey, I would never."

"...don't call me that."

**Prompt 3 - Jisung-centric**

Jisung is a hybrid living in a world where they're looked down upon (you could be turned into a hybrid btw). He was disowned once his parents found out and became homeless. It's been over a year, and Jisung's walking in the rain, completely soaked with a high fever, until he almost gets run over by a van filled with 7 people who were about to change his life.

**Prompt 4 - Chan/Jisung**

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arms..."

Au where Chan is an insanely talented producer and Jisung is hopelessly in love with him.

**Prompt 5 - your choice**

"If we're fake dating, why do we need to be sharing a single bed?"

**Prompt 6 - your choice**

"Hi, sorry... I know it's not my business, but I live in the apartment below you and- are you alright? It sounds like you've been crying every day for the past week or so..."

**Prompt 7 - Jisung-centric**

Jisung throws his shoe up in celebration during a ceremony. It hits a popular person.

**Prompt 8 - Chan/Jeongin**

"Huh, why is there no lock for the bathroom? Whatever..."

Jeongin puts his clothes on the closed toilet seat.

-

"Holy Shi -"

"oh my gosh- sorry, sorry. I didn't know!"

Jeongin and Chan both have the same passcodes. They live quite close to each other as well. Add that to the fact that one of them is very much sleep deprived and seems like they're drunk. Something bad is bound to happen. I mean, that's a recipe for disaster.

**Prompt 9 - your choice**

"The whole world... We're depending on you, son. You're our last hope. We'll love you no matter what happens."

**Prompt 10 - your choice**

_Please note. This item is fragile. Handle with care. Comes with extra parts, though not all parts are necessary._

**Prompt 11 - your choice**

"It's not supposed to look like _that_... is it?"

"I- I don't know? Okay, look. I was just sent here to accompany you. I have no idea what any of this is."


	10. Longer Prompts/Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone continue these, please 😔

**Drabble 1 - Jisung-centric (was thinking about Chansung, but it could go any way)**

It's a normal day for Peter (Jisung) Han in America until he opens the door to go for a walk and comes face to face with Lee Minho, otherwise known as Lee Know, a member of Stray Kids. Jisung stands there shocked until he comes back to his senses and notices that not only is Minho there, but he's also covered in blood and bruises, on the verge of passing out. Before he could do anything though, Minho begins falling forward and Jisung ends up having to drag him into his home.

He stands there torn on whether he should try to help him now or call for an ambulance before deciding to see if Minho had his phone on him so that he could call one of his members. He crouches down and begins patting any visible openings and sighs in relief as he pulls it out of a pocket. He quickly runs to the bathroom to fetch a towel before placing it on top of the obvious gash on Minho's stomach and applying pressure. There were, of course, many other wounds, although they seemed to be rather minor compared to the wound on his stomach, so Jisung decided to put his focus there. 

Then, although he was feeling guilty about invading his privacy, Jisung uses Minho's fingerprint to unlock the phone and opens his contacts, using his limited knowledge of Korean to find any of Stray Kids' English speaking members, and stopping when he reads 방 찬 형 [Bang Chan Hyung]. He immediately clicks on the contact and clicks call before bringing it up to his ear.

The first thing that he hears is a loud screech that's followed by, "Yah- Minho! Where _are_ you?!" (In Korean)

Jisung pulls the phone away, blinking, before deciding to put it on speaker and saying (in English), "Uhhh, this isn't Minho-shi- please listen first sorry- but long story short, he's hurt and I don't know if I should bring him to the hospital or not considering the fact that it may attract unwanted attention-- calling your manager may be a good idea, but he's losing a lot of blood so you'll have to be quick."

He hears a quiet "Oh shit. Okay-" before he hears Chan tell him to wait there. 

He looks back at Minho and tries to focus on stopping the bleeding as soon as possible.

It seems like a few minutes pass before Chan says, "Alright, well I'm gonna need you to send over your address as soon as possible so that we could drive him to the nearest care center."

"Okay, I'll send it right now."

"Thank you so much."

And then, Jisung hangs up. He tries to keep himself focused and texts his address over to Chan who had immediately read it and responded with, _We're on our way._ Jisung drags Minho over to his door before grabbing a blanket and bringing him outside.

He sits there with Minho's head in his lap, his upper body covered with the blanket, and waits as he continues to apply pressure to Minho's wound, not knowing that this event and the ones to come were going to change his life forever.

**Drabble 2 - Chan/Jisung**

_I'm extremely disappointed in you, Chan. You should've done so much better._

Those very words were engraved into Chan's mind, repeating in his head like a mantra, along with Jisung's pained face as Chan blacked out in the middle of Mapo Bridge, his face littered with cuts and bruises, puffy eyes, and faint tear streaks.

.

.

.

.

.

- _beep_ -

"Chan, can you hear me?"

- _beep_ -

"Chan?"

- _beep_ -

Chan wakes up to the sound of consecutive beeps. His head throbbed with pain, and he felt like it could explode at any moment.

_Where am I?_

Fear bubbles in Chan's chest as his eyes flutter open. He soon regrets it though as he groans at the light, clamping his eyes shut. 

"Chan! You're awake! Let me go call the doctor."

Chan slightly flinches at the sudden voice and furrows his eyebrows, unable to pinpoint the owner of the familiar voice.

He slowly opens his eyes again, allowing them to adjust to the light, and sits up, waiting.

Chan hears a knock on the door before it opens, his breath hitching as a male walks through the door.

In Chan's opinion, the boy was beautiful.

He had a pair of cheeks so cute and soft that it gave Chan the urge to pinch them, beautiful eyes that sparkled, and a cute boopable nose.

The boy sits in a chair off to a corner in the room, slightly swinging his feet back and forth as a male in a white coat approaches Chan.

"Hello Mr. Bang, I'm Dr. Park, the physician in charge of looking over you."

He starts to ask him some questions and updates him on his conditions along with the medication he'd be taking before exiting the room.

After Dr. Park had left, the boy from before stood up and approached Chan.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, Chan."

As happy as Chan was that the boy was talking to him, he didn't know the boy, so doing the most logical thing he could think of, he asked, "Who are you?"

Chan watches as the boy's face falls and wonders what he had done wrong.

"Please say sike- you're joking, right?"

Chan scrunches his face in confusion as he slightly tilts his head.

"Joking about what?"

The boy slowly opens his mouth in disbelief.

"Do you seriously not know who I am?"

" No... Do I know you?"

"Yeah-- or well you should. I'm Jisung. Han Jisung."

"I know a Jisung?" Chan asked, tilting his head further.

Just as Jisung opened his mouth to reply, there was a knock on the door, which opened and revealed Dr. Park.

"I deeply apologize for not mentioning it earlier, but it seems like you hit your head much harder than expected and might be suffering from memory loss, long or short-term, we don't know yet, but according to the data we've collected, it seems like you've lost your knowledge of all recent events dating back to around 10 years ago."

Chan looks over at the doctor and then glances at Jisung before blurting, "So there's a chance that I actually know this cu- ool, *clears his throat* excuse me, cool guy?"

Chan's cheeks turn a light shade of red, embarrassed by the fact that he had said that out loud.

_Great going, Chan. Now you look like a weirdo._

Dr. Park, despite clearly hearing what Chan had said, simply just said, "Yes, and now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem."

Both Chan and Jisung watched as the doctor walked out of the room, only turning back after he had closed the door.

Jisung smirks, a teasing glint in his eyes as he says, "Cute guy, huh?"

Chan flushes, unable to look Jisung in the eyes.

"I- my t-tongue slipped-"

Jisung chuckles, mumbling out a small " _cute_ ," before saying, " _Sure,_ keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

If possible, Chan flushes an even deeper shade of red, choking as his heart thumps loudly in his chest. 

“Wait- Is it okay if I call you that? I didn't cross the line, right?”

Jisung lifts his hand, hesitating a bit before he pats Chan's back. Chan slightly nods as he blushes further. 

"Uhh, anyway..."

Jisung tilts his head as he leans in a bit to show that he was listening. 

"Who _are_ you?"

Jisung pulls back before he says, "I just told you. I'm Jisung."

"No, I mean like how do I know you, what's my relationship with you, what do I do as a living... Stuff like that y' know?"

"Oh... Well, we work together first of all. Second of all, I don't know about you, but I consider you my friend. And third of all, you work as a..." Jisung trails off, not knowing what Chan’s reaction would be.

"As a...?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I mean, should I be concerned about what I do for a living?"

"Possibly? I mean I would've been."

"You know what, just tell me. I mean it can't be _that_ bad."

"Well since you wanted to know..."

Jisung inhales deeply before finally saying, "You're a hitman."

Chan's eyes widen as he yells, "I'm a WHAT-"

"A hitman."

"Hitman as in a person who kills people?"

"Yes Chan, you kill people for a living."

.

.

.

.

.

A few days pass by until Chan is finally discharged from the hospital. He's gotten over the shock of discovering his occupation and learned plenty about Jisung during the few days he'd been hospitalized. Not knowing if it was a bad thing or not, he found himself falling even further for the boy. He sighs as he waits outside, hoping that someone would pick him up.

It seems like the world had heard him as he sees a black van pull up in front of him, although, maybe they hadn't heard him clearly enough because Chan was sure that the suspicious-looking man asking him, a full-grown adult, if he wanted some candy from his van, was not here to pick him up--in the way he would've expected at least.

Chan declines as politely as he can which earns him a scoff before the man flips him off after mumbling, "Well that's your loss," and driving away, leaving Chan there to wait.

It seems like hours have passed before he sees another black van pull up in front of him.

Expecting it to be like his first encounter, Chan doesn't even wait for the window to go down all the way before he's blurting out, "No, I do not want your candy, please leave. And please, if you're gonna try to abduct someone, don't approach a full-grown male, you dumbo. Thank you."

"Pfft- You alright, Chan? Who the hell- Should I even ask?"

"Huh? How do you know my- Oh."

Chan finally _looks_ at the driver and is met with an amused Jisung.

"I- you know what I'll tell you later. Just please take me away from here."

"Your wish is my command. Get on."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/______m______)  
>   
> I'd appreciate any comments or suggestions even if they're negative ^^


End file.
